This invention relates to a light cooling and filtering device for a mercury-arc type lamp and more particularly to a light cooling and filtering device for a line source of light.
A line, light source of high intensity is sometimes required in photodevelopment applications, such as curing of inks, paints and coatings where the light is used to cure photosensitive material on a web or sheet. In such processes, it is desirable that the lamp have a long life span, that it be of high intensity, but that it also be of relatively low temperature so as not to burn the material which is being "developed."
Such lamps must operate in a temperature range which is above the boiling point of mercury, 450.degree. C., and below the devitrification temperature of the quartz envelope of the lamp. The cooling must be evenly distributed along the length of the lamp. Prior art cooling devices typically use moving air; however, this has the disadvantage that the moving air may disturb the object which is being cured by the lamp. Also, such cooling by air has no effect in blocking infrared radiation from the lamp which tends to heat the web of material, which is being cured by means of the lamp, and the cooling devices.